This invention relates generally to a solid detergent bowl feeder for supplying diluted detergent to machines such as dishwashers and to a control equipment tray which is attached to the underside of the bowl.
Solid detergents used for dishwashers are conventionally placed in a bowl feeder, diluted by a water spray and fed into the machine or into a sink. The bowl feeder is typically mounted to the machine by the plumbing line fitting which is not a satisfactory solution since it results in the relatively heavy bowl containing a solid block of detergent being carried by a fitting of about one inch diameter. In addition, the faucet fitting supplying water to the bowl feeder is not always disposed on a convenient side of the feeder.
In most bowl feeder arrangements the control system, by which the adjustments are made to the feeder water and detergent concentrate supply, is separated from the bowl feeder in such a manner that access is not readily afforded to the controls for repair and replacement of parts or for resetting the duration of the spray.
The present bowl feeder and equipment tray assembly overcomes these and other disadvantages in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.